Vincent's Ghost Chapter 1
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: Its the tale of love after life.


_**Vincent**__**'**__**s Ghost**_

**Opening Scene:**

Zooming in to a blonde haired boy who appears to be badly hurt. The boy is Blonde is wearing a red jumper, blue scarf, black jeans and brown trainers. The boy appears to be around the age of 17 and has green eyes. The area where he is laying has a small amount of snow around, there is a broken telephone booth near the boy. There also appears to be a small amount of blood at the crash area as well as tire marks that have look to have gone of in the distance. The Boy is gasping for air, his left arm twisted, blood on his fore head and near his stomach as well as there being the phone from the phone booth being in his right hand that has snapped of from the booth. His head is facing towards the road where from across it there is a park. It starts snowing.

_**Vincent (thinking): **_Where… where am I? , what's going on?, I feel pain all over, am…. Am I dieing?

Vincent coughs a little, people start to gather around him but he cant hear what they are saying

_**Vincent (thinking): **_its snowing, how about that I really wish I could have seen it with her.

The people around Vincent are running around trying to call for an ambulance and asking if anyone had seen what happened.

_**Vincent: **_I'm sorry Lizzie looks like I wont be able to keep my promise after all.

Vincent looks down and see's his own body on the ground surrounded by people and to his surprise he notices that he has become a ghost. His left arm is no longer, there isn't any blood on him and he has got the phone booth phone in his right hand anymore. Vincent has a look of puzzlement on his face.

_**Vincent: **_Ok what the hell is going on, how did it get like this?

Vincent crosses his arms and legs whilst still floating in the air and starts to think.

_**Vincent:**_ It was a few days ago December 22nd wasn't it?

We flash back and we see Vincent in his room wearing nothing but boxers, he's sitting at his desk playing a video game on his computer. His room is quite large but a little empty in the left hand corner is his Desk, computer and a chair to sit on, whilst in the centre of the room is a single bed with a small radio alarm next to it. Theres a tv next to the door with a dvd player under that and next to that is a book case full of text book's, art books and manga books. In the right hand corner there is a box bag, some weights and boxing gloves. The gloves and bag have a small amount of tear and wear about them. On the walls there is a phone near the desk area and at the back of the room there are two windows both with the blinds down. Also on the walls there are some Naruto and Dragonball Z posters.

_**Vincent: **_Oh ah come no you son of a, ah no DAM IT I lost again, you're lucky punk if this was a real fight I would of won.

The phone rings and Vincent types afk onto his keyboard and a unseen message appears on screen that appears to annoy Vincent.

_**Vincent: **_Smartass kid im going to beat him someday.

Vincent gets up and walks to the phone and quickly picks it up

_**Vincent:**_ Yeah what do you want If this is a prank call im busy.

_**???:**_ Oh er if you're busy I can call back later

Vincent Blushs he almost drops the phone but quickly catches it before it hit's the floor. He then brings the phone back to his ear with a haste coughs.

_**Vincent:**_ no no no its my fault sorry I spoke to you like that I was just annoyed with some brat online, anyway how are you Lizzie?

_**Lizzie:**_ Im fine, I was wondering if you could do me a big favour tomorrow?

_**Vincent:**_ What is it?

_**Lizzie:**_ Could you meet me tomorrow at the park?

_**Vincent:**_ Ah im so sorry Liz I cant tomorrow, my parents are flying in for a visit and they want me to spend the day with them since it's the first time they have been back in months and since its nearly Christmas and all.

_**Lizzie:**_ Oh I see im sorry I asked I should I known.

_**Vincent:**_ Its ok but if you like I can on Christmas eve I mean since my parents will be out all day shopping I think there buying even my gift then which I guess is normal for them since there always working over seas. Oh but was it something you could only do tomorrow?

_**Lizzie:**_ No its fine Christmas Eve is perfect would you meet me at the park near your house around 10:30am you promise to be there?

_**Vincent:**_ I promise but what is it that you wanted to do?

_**Lizzie:**_ No I cant tell you over the phone its too embarrassing.

_**Vincent:**_ Huh?

_**Lizzie:**_ Never mind, so er how's things at yours everything ok?

_**Vincent:**_ Oh yeah everything's fine just getting beating just being beaten for 1000th time by that smartass kid MegaAssassin2002 on that game im playing.

_**Lizzie:**_ he he he yes well the way you play im not surprised.

_**Vincent:**_ Yeah well I will get him some time ha ha *cough*, so er hows things with you and Brian?

_**Lizzie:**_ ……….. I have to go its been nice talking to you.

Lizzie hangs up the phone and there's nothing but the dial tone on the other end of the phone.

_**Vincent:**_ huh what was that about, oh well.

Vincent puts the phone back on the hook and then blushes.

_**Vincent (thinking):**_ I get to spend the morning with Lizzie on Christmas eve that's certainly something to look forward. Though Brian would kill me if I tried anything with his girlfriend so I better not get my hopes up or anything.

Vincent scratches his head and goes back over to the computer. We flash forward to the next day it's the evening time and there appears to be a small celebration going on. There's a Christmas tree in covered in red and green tinsel as well as fake snow. There are tons of decorations hanging from the ceiling and a few cards near the window. At the back there's a large table which has left over's from dinner. At the front of the room there is a nice fire going in the fire place and near it there is a sofa and two people who look a little like Vincent are sitting on it. The man is a little porky, has black hair as well as a large black and fluffy Moustache. He is wearing a dark green business suit with a black shirt and he has a glass of red wine in his hand. The women is small and thin and has long blonde hair which is tied in a bun at the back. She has a crooked nose and wears small glasses, she is wearing a red dress and at the chess are says Mrs Claus and she too is holding a glass of red wine. Vincent is sitting on the floor near the sofa and is looking up at the people sitting on sofa and appears to be laughing with them, he is smartly dresses also as he is wearing a dark grey suit with a red shirt, black shoes and a Christmas like tie.

_**Vincent:**_ ha ha ha, so I'm still surprised when you guys called me last week i wasn't expecting you back till new years something happen at work dad?

_**Vincent's Dad: **_Oh no nothing at all its just not been busy the last few weeks as it has been and we thought what the hell lets just come over sooner then normal. Plus its Christmas and well its not like we get to spend as much time as we like with you, so whats new with you?

_**Vincent:**_ Nothing really just school, hanging out with friends, boxing training and a little bit of studying.

_**Vincent's Dad:**_ Hmmm yes I've heard about some of these friends that you have been hanging out with from Granma, this Brian Timberland is it I here he's quite the thug.

_**Vincent:**_ He's not that bad, he's just little bit idiotic when it comes to making decisions.

_**Vincent's Dad:**_ Yes but I don't like that the fact that he runs his own gang and that you "hang" with them.

_**Vincent: **_ Dad please could we not.

_**Vincent's Dad:**_ Look im not going to tell you who to make friends with I just want to be careful with what you do, after all I hear about these turf wars is it and how some of them end not pretty. I want to hear Vincent Summers famous artist not Vincent Summers famous hoodie.

The room goes quite for a little bit, Vincent goes to the kitchen and grabs a can of cola from the fridge and sits back near the sofa where he was before.

_**Vincent's Mum:**_ So what about your lady friends anyone trying to steal my little Vinny away from me?

_**Vincent:**_ No theres no one trying to steal me away from you mum ha ha ha *sigh*

Vincent takes a sip of his cola.

_**Vincent's Mum:**_ Oh but what about that girl you said you would marry when you were a kid?

Vincent spits out what he was drinking in shock. He wipes his mouth and his mum and dad just stare at him.

_**Vincent:**_ M-marry who?

_**Vincent's Mum:**_ Oh who was it again er I know she use to live near our old house and I hear she goes to your school, oh who was it again ah yes I remember little Lizzie.

_**Vincent:**_ Lizzie? (*blushes*) When did I say I would marry her?

_**Vincent's Mum:**_ Oh this was years ago, well remember when you were six you and Lizzie would head down to the park near those developing flats well your current flat now. Anyway Lizzie's mum Marie, oh how is Marie these days?

_**Vincent:**_ Mum please your story.

_**Vincent's Mum:**_ Oh right sorry, anyway you and Lizzie would play in that park for hours whilst me and your father would work and one day it was my turn to pick you up and when I got there I heard you shout "ONE DAY IM GOING TO MARRY YOU Liz" It was so cute you were both blushing like crazy after that.

_**Vincent:**_ I forgot about that big time I wonder if she remembers.

_**Vincent's Mum:**_ Oh dear we girls remember those things even if you men forget every last thing he he he. So dear how about you two and item yet?

_**Vincent:**_ er *sigh* no she's got a boyfriend already, guess it wasn't that important to her after all what I said as a kid.

The room goes quite again, all three of them take a sip of their own drinks.

_**Vincent's Dad:**_ So hows you're art work coming along?

We flash forward to the next day December 24th 11:25am Vincent is waiting out side the park looking a little cold. He's looking at his watch and tapping his right foot.

_**Vincent:**_ Where is she, she's over an hour late and man its cold.

Vincent goes into his pockets until he cant find what he's looking for.

_**Vincent:**_ Shit I forgot my phone at home, cant go back for it now she may turn up and think im the rude one for leaving.

Vincent looks around and see's a pay phone across the road near some shops and heads towards it. As he is crossing the road a car beeps at as it comes close to him but Vincent jumps back. As the car drives of Vincent flips the car off.

_**Vincent:**_ Asshole.

Vincent continues to cross and gets to the pay phone. He picks up the phone with his right hand and inserts some coins.

_**Vincent:**_ I wonder whats keeping her, she normally the one that's hours early then the rest of us but the other thing that's been on my mind is why meet at this park? Since mum mentioned what I said when I was six has made me wonder if Liz does remember it. I guess I could ask her today.

As Vincent starts dialling Lizzie's mobile number into the phone another car roars round the corner at huge speeds and drives towards the phone booth only Vincent isn't able to dodge. The rams threw the phone booth snapping the phone of the hook and sending Vincent flying and spinning into the air. Vincent flies down and smashes his head into the car roof as it drives on and then finally he hit's the ground on his left arm first which twists it.

We flash forward to the present where Vincent is still floating in the air with his arms and legs crossed. He appears to stop thinking about what had happen to get him here. Down Below Vincent's body has been taken away by an ambulance and some people are talking to the police.

_**Vincent:**_ So I died then?

_**???:**_ That's right skippy.

Vincent turns around in shock and sees a man standing behind him in the air, he is dressed in what appears to be 50th styles clothes. Hes wearing a leather jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes. His brown hair is gelled back and he is also wearing sunglasses. Also there is a small golden ring on his ring finger.

_**Vincent:**_ Who are you?

_**???:**_ Im the grim reaper and im here to take your soul to the underworld.

_**Vincent:**_ Really? WELL YOUR NOT GETTING ME WITHOUT A FIGHT

Vincent throws a punch at the man which he blocks with ease.

_**Bobby:**_ Ha ha im just joking better reaction then I hoped, anyway my names Bobby and im like you just a un-dead who just doesn't feel like moving on just yet. A ghost if you will.

_**Vincent:**_ A ghost?

_**Bobby:**_ yeah those that die but still cant leave this world yet something's holding them here and my guess is their to stubborn to leave without it ha ha.

_**Vincent (thinking):**_ Whats holding me here I wonder? Would it be Liz? Liz I wonder why she didn't turn up. Wait how did this guy know I was going to die?

Vincent has a look of puzzlement on his face.

_**Vincent:**_ Hey how did you know I was going to die?

Bobby simply smiles and puts his arms behind his head.

_**Bobby:**_ That's simple I felt you pulse fading.

_**Vincent:**_ My Pulse?

Bobby Nods.

_**Bobby:**_ Yeah I call it the spirit pulse and its what I guess to be your life line ending, you see everyone has one and normally its something we ghosts wouldn't notice after all its totally common and so were used to it being there. But then when someone is close to death and I don't mean like there ill or dying I do mean deaths that seem to come from no where like yours, there life span sends out a pulse that we can feel as it stands out from the normal life span. Now it depends if the person has no regrets or attachments then there pulse is smaller, they pass on and theres barely anything to get excited out but when someones is large enough like you for example that normally means they have regrets or someone or something is holding them to this world and so they cant rest with ease and so become ghosts.

Vincent looks lost and confused at what Bobby has just said.

_**Vincent:**_ So err you're a ghost too whats keeping you here?

The smile on Bobby's face disappears, he turns to face away from Vincent.

_**Bobby:**_ I'd rather not talk about it right now, I will say this though I died in 1952 but that's all your getting from me.

_**Vincent:**_ Is that all?

Bobby turns towards Vincent and smiles.

_**Bobby:**_ For now, but don't you have something important to deal with like oh I don't know you're death for example?

Vincent scratches his head and thinks about it.

_**Vincent:**_ I'm nothing I can do now be except it and try to move on, what else can I do?

_**Bobby:**_ Well you can always check out you're funeral when it comes around, I did mine was pretty boring or you can go spook people you know how about it I can teach you how.

Vincent thinks some more.

_**Vincent:**_ No maybe another time and I don't feel like going to my funeral, in fact I don't feel like staying around at the moment. What have you been doing since you kicked the bucket?

_**Bobby:**_ Me just floating around these last few years moving from place to place, meeting other ghosts in fact I was just leaving about to leave here when I felt your strong pulse so I figured why not see what you were like.

Vincent thinks a bit more then puts his hands behind his head.

_**Vincent:**_ Need a travelling partner?

_**Bobby:**_ I guess but you sure you don't want to stick around for a bit it might be your last chance to see you're friends and family for awhile you know?

_**Vincent:**_ Thanks for the concern but there's someone I want to avoid if at all possible for awhile.

_**Bobby:**_ Girl problems Skippy?

_**Vincent:**_ My name isn't Skippy its Vincent and yeah you could say girl troubles, she didn't show up.

_**Bobby:**_ Want to talk about it Skip er I mean Vincent?

Vincent shakes his head.

_**Vincent:**_ No at least not right now another time maybe.

Bobby nods his and has a big grin on his face.

_**Bobby:**_ Ok pal I understand you have your problems with women I have mine but for now gets forget about it and head to the nearest airport I feel like going to Paris for a bit you up for it?

Vincent looks confused.

_**Vincent:**_ er sure but urm why don't we just float there?

_**Bobby:**_ Ha ha ha well we could but it would take ages for use to float there and besides don't know about you but I lack a sense of direction. All we have to do is latch ourselves to someone who's flying in that direction and hey presto we will be there quicker and more entertaining way of travel.

_**Vincent:**_ Latching onto someone?

_**Bobby:**_Oh right its like a anchor, we attach our ghostly bodies to someone else's soul other wise the plane would just fly threw us and don't worry it doesn't do any damage to them though they might feel a cold chill down there spine ha ha.

Vincent Smirks. Bobby starts heading of in a direction and Vincent sighs.

_**Vincent:**_ *sigh* where are you heading?

_**Bobby:**_ Urm the airport dude you forget or something?

_**Vincent:**_ Right but its in that direction

Vincent points towards the north whilst Bobby is heading towards the south.

_**Bobby:**_ Right…….. I knew that.

Vincent puts his hand on his forehead.

_**Vincent:**_ It's a good thing im tagging along with you or you wouldn't get there.

A span of almost three years pass we see on Bobby and Vincent's journeys that Bobby and Vincent make it to Paris and are floating at the top of Eiffel Tower. We see them in two different types of movie views, one is a romantic drama and Bobby is crying and Vincent looks bored and the other is a violent fighting movie where Vincent is cheering loudly and Bobby is the one looking bored. We also see them meeting up with other ghosts, some new and some old. They also haunt places for fun and we also see them hitched to different transportation such as a car or bus and of course latched to other people when on planes. At the end of the almost three year journey they both are detaching themselves from passengers who look like they have the chills and both Vincent and Bobby are grinning because of. They are at the same airport they started at when they started their journey.

_**Bobby:**_ So how does it feel?

_**Vincent:**_ How does what feel?

Bobby smirks a little whilst Vincent just smiles.

_**Bobby:**_ You know being back here, its almost been three years hasn't it?

_**Vincent:**_ Nearly three years yeah and I guess it's a little strange.

Both Bobby and Vincent are floating above the city then suddenly they both turn towards the left. They both feel a large fading pulse.

_**Vincent:**_ Wow that's a pretty big one isn't, do you its ghostly one?

_**Bobby:**_ No doubt, want to check it out?

_**Vincent:**_ Yeah sure why not.

They both head towards the pulse to which they find a hospital.

_**Bobby:**_ Must be coming from in there.

They both phase threw the window, then Vincent has a look of shock when he see's who's in the room. There's a young girl of about 17 she's fairly young looking, she has short red hair with a hair band in it and shes wearing a purple hoodie and black training shorts and running shoes. She is sitting besides a bed with a young women of about 20 who is hooked to a life support machine. The young woman has long red hair and she appears to be very beautiful but a little pale at the same time.

_**Young Girl:**_ Big sis I came straight here as soon as I heard what was going to happen (*she starts to get a little teary*) you have to wake up big sis its been close to three years now (*she starts to cry fully now*) if you don't your going to die their going to switch off the machine at three so you just have to wake up big sis.

The young girl runs out the room crying.

_**Bobby:**_ Its heart breaking to see that isn't it? Well if we still had hearts of course

Vincent falls to his knees, puts his right hand on the floor and his left hand on his chest.

_**Bobby:**_ Hey are you ok?

_**Vincent:**_ It hurts…..*gasp* *gasp* my heart I can feel it and it hurts.

_**Bobby:**_ Your heart that's not even possible.

_**Vincent:**_ I know but I can feel something in my chest and why is she here?

Bobby helps Vincent up and they float towards her bed.

_**Bobby:**_ You know this young lady?

Vincent nods and gives a small smile.

_**Vincent:**_ Yeah she's the one the I loved…… no I guess you can say still love but she never loved me back and she didn't show that day. Her name is Lizzie Strife.

Bobby checks Lizzie's charts.

_**Bobby:**_ I think I can put some light on why she didn't show.

_**Vincent:**_ Huh?

_**Bobby:**_ Do you remember what time you where killed?

_**Vincent:**_ Some time after 11am I think why?

_**Bobby:**_ Take a look.

Vincent reads the chart, its reads - admitted at 10:45am December 24th 2008, patient was struck by a car when she was pushed by unknown person. Patient has head injures which have put her into a comatose state. Another note states the life support machine will be turned of at 21st September 2011 15:00pm due to lack of progress in the patients health.

_**Vincent:**_ Oh my god

_**Bobby:**_ Ironic really if she wasn't pushed into a car she would be on time and you two love birds could be doing what ever it was you were going to do.

_**Vincent:**_ She has or had a boyfriend back then who was my best friend though he could be a jerk at times.

Bobby smiles and claps his hands together.

_**Bobby:**_ Well then it seems you need a moment alone with her.

Bobby floats threw the ceiling and Vincent smirks

_**Vincent:**_ Thanks Bobby

Vincent floats closer to Lizzie and leans towards her.

_**Vincent:**_ I wonder if she's dreaming inside, if so I wonder if I can enter with dream wonder Bobby taught me.

Vincent crosses his arms and legs and floats just above Lizzie and then leans his head and puts his fore head on hers. He then finds himself inside her dream and finds its pitch black all he can see is a little girl in a yellow dress, she has short red hair and she is also wearing a big and round yellow hat. Vincent walks towards the girl, she is sobbing and sitting on the floor hugging her knees. She appears to be the age of six we also see it is a young Lizzie.

_**Vincent:**_ Your Lizzie.

Vincent looks surprise to see how young she was in here, Lizzie turns around still sobbing

_**Young Lizzie:**_ Wh who are you mister?

_**Vincent:**_ Me? Im Vin…… you know what just call me big bro if you like.

The young Lizzie wipes her eyes,

_**Young Lizzie:**_ Big Bro?

Vincent Smiles.

_**Vincent:**_ Yes what is it?

_**Young Lizzie:**_ Im lost I've been looking for ages but I cant find my mummy or daddy but I cant find them. Can you help me get home?

Lizzie sobs a bit more, Vincent smiles and knells down to her and takes her by the hand.

_**Vincent:**_ Sure

They walk hand in hand, the young Lizzie rubs her eyes a few times. Then a bright light shines after 10 minutes of walking. They look into it, Young Lizzie has a big smile.

_**Young Lizzie:**_ I can see them I can see my mummy and daddy, I can go home thank you big bro.

Vincent smiles at the Young Lizzie.

_**Vincent:**_ You be careful now you hear or you will make big bro worry.

The young Lizzie laughs and runs into the light, it closes behind her and its pitch dark again. Vincent then closes his eyes, he is now back in the hospital and floating above Lizzie. He then floats of her and stands back on the floor.

_**Vincent:**_ I wonder if that means she can pass on now. I would I would like that I would be happy knowing she's found peace and can pass on. I may never get a chance to tell you in person but I hope you know that I…. I love you Lizzie I always have and just knowing you makes me a lucky person. My only regret is that I never told you when I was alive.

A tear forms in Vincent's eye, he strokes her hair and then he bends down to her and kisses her softly on the lips with his eyes closed. Vincent has a golden glow around him whilst he kisses her and then she does too. It quickly disapears when he stops and opens his eyes.

_**???:**_ WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY BIG SIS YOU PERVERT????

_**Vincent:**_ Huh?

Vincent turns around he sees the other girl that was in the room when he and bobby first got there, she is now carrying a bunch of tulips in her hands.

_**Vincent:**_ Sophie is that you?

_**Sophie:**_ Huh who are you how do you know me?

Vincent looks stunned at this point, he notices that Sophie shouldn't be able to see him.

_**Vincent:**_ Wait ……. You can see me?

_**Sophie:**_ Yes I can and why the hell where you kissing my unconscious big sis?

_**Vincent:**_ I er urm I er eh I but I you shouldn't.

_**Sophie:**_ I shouldn't what call the police you sicko because that's what im doing, HELP THERES A PERVERT IN HERE SOMEONE HELP.

Vincent panics and runs towards the window and opens it. He then jumps out thinking he can still float however he cant and starts falling to the ground. Before he hit's the ground from falling two floors he turns back into a ghost. Sophie runs towards the window and she doesn't notice Lizzie opening her eyes slightly. Sophie looks out the window but doesn't see Vincent at all. She runs towards the door.

_**Lizzie:**_ So…..Sophie?

Sophie stops dead and drops the tulips on the floor as she runs back towards the bed.

_**Sophie:**_ Lizzie Lizzie speak to me I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE QUICKLY

Sophie runs towards the door. Mean while Vincent is floating outside unaware whats happening inside. 

_**Vincent:**_ What the hell just happened?

Everything goes pitch black just like in Lizzie's coma.

_**Vincent:**_ What the fuck? Why's it gone dark?

There is a beeping sound like a heart monitor and Vincent can feel the coldness of the dark surround him.

_**???:**_ Doctor his eyes there moving

_**???(2):**_ Yes I can see that and his brain activity has just changed

Vincent turns around to try and see whos talking.

_**Vincent:**_ Whos there? Whats going on and why is it so cold?

_**???(2)**_: He's mumberling , Nurse get his parents on the phone and tell them to get down here asap and then call Doctor Heartnet he works he works at Golden Heart's Hospital and tell him its urgent that I speak with him.

_**???:**_ Right away Doctor.

_**???(2):**_ Vincent can you hear me?

_**Vincent:**_ I can hear you.

_**???(2):**_ Vincent are you there?

_**Vincent:**_ Im here.

_**???(2):**_ Vincent do you respond?

_**Vincent:**_ IM HERE CANT YOU HEAR ME?

_**???(2):**_ Wake up Vincent.

_**Vincent:**_ IM AWAKE IM RIGHT HERE.

_**Bobby:**_ Get a hold of yourself Vincent.

_**Vincent:**_Huh?

The darkness disappears, Vincent is back outside the hospital floating in the air. Bobby is holding on to him and shaking him.

Bobby: Vincent are you ok dude, snap out of it.

_**Vincent:**_ Huh where am I? I was ah my head.

_**Bobby:**_ You can explain later we need to get out of here before that thing you did happens again.

Bobby grabs Vincent's hand and pulls him away.

We move a little bit forward one hour to another hospital somewhere else. A doctor is talking to someone on the phone.

_**Doctor:**_ I see and there wasn't anything else you did? ……. Really then what happened?……………. He ran out the window?…………….Oh thanks for your help, would you meet up with me to discuss this with me……….great see you then.

A nurse comes over with a chart.

_**Doctor:**_Those his latest test results?

_**Nurse:**_ Yes and you might be surprise what you read.

She hands him the results which reads.

_**Doctor:**_ I see how interesting, I spoke to Doctor Heartnet and he says his patient just woke at around the same time our patient almost did.

_**Nurse:**_ What does this mean I wonder.

_**Doctor:**_ No idea its why Im meeting up with him to see what happened.

We pan into a patient's room and we see Vincent hooked up to a life machine as he appears to be in a coma.


End file.
